Rosenrot
Rosenrot is the fifth and titular track of the album Rosenrot. Story The video portrays the band as travelling monks from various religious orders who have come across a small, isolated village. The main story of the video shows the band's vocalist Till Lindemann falling in love with one of the local girls, whom he met during a celebratory feast. At her request, he enters her house and murders her parents. As he leaves the house, he smiles to the girl and she smiles back briefly, before crying out, at which the villagers rush upon Till from the darkness and beat him. They tie him up and burn him on a stake; Till's fellow monks and his lover participate in the execution by throwing burning brands onto the woodpile. The girl in the video is portrayed by Romanian model Cătălina Lavric, who was 14 at the time of shooting. Throughout the video footage is shown of the band flagellating themselves with whips. The priests, Till in particular, are seen to be in emotional torment as the people of the village they visit are infused with emotional or physical pleasure; the townsfolk are often seen drinking and dancing. The stricter priests feel love, lust, and gluttony, and they are seen whipping themselves with knotted ropes as penance. The irony of this is that once one of the priests has come to terms with his love and feels no guilt, he is killed for the murders he committed. Lyrics Sah ein Mädchen ein Röslein stehen Blühte dort in lichten Höhen Sprach sie ihren Liebsten an ob er es ihr steigen kann Sie will es und so ist es fein So war es und so wird es immer sein Sie will es und so ist es Brauch Was sie will bekommt sie auch Tiefe Brunnen muss man graben wenn man klares Wasser will Rosenrot oh Rosenrot Tiefe Wasser sind nicht still Der Jüngling steigt den Berg mit Qual Die Aussicht ist ihm sehr egal Hat das Röslein nur im Sinn Bringt es seiner Liebsten hin Sie will es und so ist es fein So war es und so wird es immer sein Sie will es und so ist es Brauch Was sie will bekommt sie auch Tiefe Brunnen muss man graben wenn man klares Wasser will Rosenrot oh Rosenrot Tiefe Wasser sind nicht still An seinen Stiefeln bricht ein Stein Will nicht mehr am Felsen sein Und ein Schrei tut jedem kund Beide fallen in den Grund Sie will es und so ist es fein So war es und so wird es immer sein Sie will es und so ist es Brauch Was sie will bekommt sie auch Tiefe Brunnen muss man graben wenn man klares Wasser will Rosenrot oh Rosenrot Tiefe Wasser sind nicht still A girl saw a little rose It bloomed there in bright heights She asked her sweetheart if he could fetch it for her She wants it and that's fine So it was and so it will always be She wants it and that's the custom Whatever she wants she gets Deep wells must be dug if you want clear water Rose-red, oh Rose-red Deep waters don't run still The boy climbs the mountain in torment He doesn't really care about the view Only the little rose is on his mind He brings it to his sweetheart She wants it and that's fine So it was and so it will always be She wants it and that's the custom Whatever she wants she gets Deep wells must be dug if you want clear water Rose-red, oh Rose-red Deep waters don't run still At his boots, a stone breaks Doesn't want to be on the cliff any more And a scream lets everyone know Both are falling to the ground She wants it and that's fine So it was and so it will always be She wants it and that's the custom Whatever she wants she gets Deep wells must be dug if you want clear water Rose-red, oh Rose-red Deep waters don't run still Making of... The video to Rosenrot was filmed in the Romanian countryside. The decision to set it in an isolated, old village was to establish a timeless feel to the story - it could be set in the 1950s, or even the 1850s. Romania, itself, was chosen for filming because it possessed the desired qualities of having such places. The infra-religious persecution displayed in the video was also compared with the Inquisition.[YouTube video: "''Rammstein-Making Of Rosenrot Part 1"] Sources Category:Songs Category:Rosenrot